Soda The Ballerina
by Soda is Sexy
Summary: Soda can't get a girl, but what will he do to win her over?
1. Sad, Sad Rejection

_Here's a different kind of story I thought would be kind of...interesting...well anyways...it was just a story that I wrote because I have nothing better to do...so I hope you guys enjoy!_

**Disclaim- I don't own a thing. **

Soda the Ballerina

Soda's POV

I nudged my best pal Steve.

"Hey, you seen her before?" I nodded my head at a brunette who was walking by. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was really short, and only looked about 5 foot. She was kind of chubby, not fat, but not skinny. She looked like an average 15 or 16 year old.. She was gorgeous. Steve saw me staring at her and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Soda, buddy, you there?" I came out of my daze and said,

"Yeah. Haven't you seen her somewhere before?"

"Nope. So, you want fries or onion rings? The guys been standin here for an hour now." I looked up to find a man wearing a dirty apron. I forgot he was there as soon as Shelby walked by. I swear I'd seen her before somewhere. I thought for a while. Yep, I saw her at the CD store a few weeks ago when I was lookin for Elvis Albums for Darry's birthday.

"Oh. Yeah. I'll take fries and a chocolate milk. Sorry." I got up and walked up to Shelby and her friends, Tiffany and Millenna. I cleared my throat.

"Um, hey, Shelby." she looked at me, puzzled.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know you. How do you know me?" I sort of laughed.

"Heh. Yeah. Heh. Well, I kind of saw you in the CD store a while ago, and, and, well you know, I heard someone say your name and I haven't really forgotten about you since." I blushed, which was weird, since I was usually good with the ladies. She blushed, too.

"Oh, right. Who are you again?" I delayed my answer, since I didn't want to tell her my real name, but I went on anyways.

"Yeah, my name is Sodapop Curtis." Her friends burst out laughing, but she just stared.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I know. That's my real name. Well, anyways, I was wondering if I could go out with you sometime?" She stepped back and talked to her friends.

"Sorry, Soda, I can't Nice talkin to you." She opened the door and left. I , Sodapop Curtis, had been rejected by a girl. Well, there was a first for everything.

_Okay, kind of short, but I'm gonna wait and see if people review. If not, I won't keep going, but I will if I get some reviews. Thanks!_


	2. What?

_Okay, so I got a few reviews already! Great! I kinda know where I'm going with this...so...enjoy!_

**Disclaim- I don't own The Outsiders**

Soda The Ballerina Ch. 2

Soda's POV

Okay, so I don't completely understand this. I am the one who was usually smooth with the ladies. I couldn't tell anyone in the gang. I prayed that Steve wouldn't, either. I would never live it down. It was a really hot day in the DX. I was sweating so bad that I had to go hose myself off out back. I kept running the counter in front, and Steve handled the cars that came in, as usual. I was drinking my third water bottle that hour, when Shelby walked in, and I spit out my water and almost peed myself. I just kept seeing her. She came in, took off her sunglasses and had no expression at all.

"Hello, Sodapop. I just wanted to pay for the gas." She handed me a few bills, and I put them in the cash register. How could this chick not dig me? I don't understand. I haven't really said anything bad to her or done anything to her. Maybe it was my breath. I breathed into my hands. Nope. Maybe my hair. Nah, my hair was so tuff that it was a stupid question.. Oh, God, I hope my fly wasn't undone. I checked real fast and she continued, "I've heard about you, Sodapop Curtis, and alls you want it a girl just to use her. I know how you are. Guys like you make me sick. You don't even care about what's on the inside." What? Man, what was wrong with her?

"What? I don't know what you're talking about? I would never think to be like that. Honest." I smiled. No one could resist my smile.

"Well, prove it." I switched my weight to the other foot.

"Okay, how?" She looked up, thinking.

"Hmmm..well...I do have ballet class tonight." Oh, no. I really hope she's not gonna say what I think she was going to say. "And if you are man enough to go, then I'll consider going out with you." I thought about it. Darry would totally make fun of me for the rest of my life. The whole gang would. But, she was totally worth it.

"Okay. See you there."

"7:00. Don't be late. It's at 2475 Main Street. See you there." she waved a hand, put her sunglasses back on and drove off in her car.

I drove home with Steve pretty much silently. I was concentrating about tonight. I got home, shoved a piece of chocolate cake in my mouth and headed for the shower. I didn't know what to wear, and for a second, rethought about going. There probably was no class or anything, but I decided to go anyways, because like I said, she was worth it. I just put on some regular jeans, and tucked it into a red sleeve-less shirt. I pulled on a black jacked over that, didn't bother with hair grease, and told Darry I'd be back later.

"Where you goin little man? Got a date or somethin?" he smiled playfully. I pulled on my jacket.

"Yes, yes, that's exactly where I'm going." I started pulling the door shut.

"Be back by 12."

"Alright." I got in Darry's truck and headed for 2475 Main Street. It was 6:34 now and it only took me 15 minutes to get there. It was around 6:50 when I pulled into the small parking lot. I looked into the window and saw Shelby, and her friends, Millenna and Tiffany. I slowly walked up and opened the door. Shelby turned around to see who it was and almost fell on the floor.

"So, you decided to show?"

"Yeah. I wanted to show you how much I really do care."

"Aw, how sweet. Well you have to stay for the whole session."

"Yeah, okay." I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked around. A lot of dance pictures hanging on the wall, and I peeked into the dancing room. There was a bar and a radio. Man that was a tuff radio. Then a gray-haired lady came out and looked me up and down.

"Well who is this?" she had a slight accent. Her hair was up in a tight gray bun and she was wearing a pink leotard and pink tights. She wore pink ballet slippers and a rose flower skirt. She had a nasty little mole on her cheek. I stuck my hand out.

"Hi. I'm Sodapop Curtis, and yes, it's my real name, and I wanted to join your ballet class." She got out a pair of ballet shoes and handed them to me.

"Welcome, Sodapop Curtis. I hope you are ready and willing to work very hard."

_Okay? Well, review! Review! Please!_


	3. Soda The Ballerina

_Okay, didn't get many reviews, but I'm going to continue anyways...maybe it'll become...decent? I am in ballet and pointe, and I'm not exactly sure on exact spellings, but I think I'm close._

**I Don't Own The Outsiders**

Soda's POV

I stood at the barre, wearing too tight ballet shoes without socks. It felt really weird. They gave me some black pants that came up to my ankles. I felt somewhere between a Soc and a homo. I got to keep my shirt, luckily. My left hand rest on the barre, and my feet were in some weird position they told me to stand in. The teacher walked in the room and stood at a barre opposite from me.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Miller. Yes, I know, a typical American name, but that is because of my husband...yes...I say this because I see a new face in here...uh, Curtis I think it was?" I really was in no position to argue. Soda the ballerina? How would that sound? I kept my mouth shut and nodded.

"I invited him, ma'am." Shelby spoke up.

"I'm very pleased. But don't think this is a chance to slack off, now, Curtis. You are expected to work hard."

" Yeah, I know."

"Good. It's good to have a male in here." I made a face. Who says male? I giggled on the inside, and Mrs. Miller started the music so abruptly that I jumped. "Ok, let's start with our pleirs." What in the Sam Hill is a pleirs? I was standing behind Shelby, so I just watched her. They put their legs out and squatted down. I squatted to, and thought my pants were going to rip. Mrs. Miller looked over at me. "Try not to stick your butt out, Curtis." The red haired girl behind me said,

"I don't mind!" I stood up straight away. After that, we did some jetes and temp leves and frappes. I think that's what their called. After we were done, I followed Shelby out. They all sat down in the waiting room and changed their shoes. I did too. Shelby walked over to me.

"Not bad for your first time. I was surprised to see you show up." I looked up from my shoes.

"Yeah, I told you, I care more about that stuff."

"Well, maybe you were right. But you have to keep comin back, you know that right?"

"Yeah, okay." I figured there was a catch somewhere. She looked out the window.

"Oh, my ride's here. See ya later, Curtis" she giggled and bent over and kissed me. Right there in front of everyone. It felt so good and before I knew it, she pulled away. She smiled back and I just sat there dazed like an idiot. I wasn't expecting that, that's for sure. I waved my hand.

"Yeah, see ya later alligator." God, I'm such an idiot. _Why_ did I _say that? _I slapped my hand to my face and everyone stared at me. I got up and headed for the door. A hand grabbed my arm and stopped me. It was Mrs. Miller.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Miller, can I help you?"

"Oh, yes, Curtis, I would like to talk to you. You are coming back, aren't you? You're not just going to come for a few weeks and leave us hanging for our recital, are you?"

"Oh, no, ma'am. I plan to stay for the whole thing."

"Good. Now I have to tell you that you need to buy a pair of your own ballet shoes and black pants okay?"

"Yeah, those pants were about to rip!" I laughed.

"That's because those were a girls medium." I blushed. She smiled back at me. "See you next week, Curtis."

"Yeah, bye." I headed out to my car and decided to stop at the dance shop on the way home. I saw it once before and I knew where it was from memory. I parked my car and walked in. The bell rang when I walked in and the store managers did a double take at me.

"Well, hi, can we help you?" I looked around.

"Uh, yeah, actually, I was looking for some black pants, that aren't too small and some ballet shoes."

"Okay, sit over there." I sat down in a gray chairs. There was a wall full of shoes and a buch of clothes racks. The lady pulled out a box that was slim. She took out a pink pair of ballet shoes and handed them to me.

"Try them on." I pulled one on over my toes, but it wouldn't fit over my heels.

"No, they're too small." I protested. She pulled out another box and I pulled them on. They fit.

"Okay, I think we have a match!" she put them back in the box and put them on the counter. I walked over towards the men's section and looked at pants. I found my size, which was a large. I put them on the counter and she rung them up.

"Forty-seventy five." What? God, these were expensive! I only get paid fifty bucks a week, and Darry will want an explanation. I pulled out my wallet and handed her 41 dollars. She gave me change and I walked out. I drove all the way home and tried to sneak my bag into my room. Darry saw me.

"Hey, Soda, I need your money.It's time to pay the bills." I stuttered a bit.

"Uh, uh, uh, well...well...you know Steve, right? Well, I wasted my time talkin to this girl right? And Steve got all the money and I only got a little more than 9." he slammed down a stack of papers.

"What? Soda, you have to pay more attention! This isn't like you! I need that 50 bucks every week and you know it!"

"I'm sorry, Darry, I'll do over time or somethin."

"Yeah, okay. Hey, what's in the bag?" Man, he's good. I hope he wouldn't notice.

"Oh, um, I just bought Pony some cigarettes. I saw he was on his last pack last night."

_Okay, there you have it. I hope I get more reviews! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so this is my first fic in a really long time, and I hope that it is really good, so please review!_

I don't own the Outsiders…

Soda the Ballerina

Chapter 4

Soda's POV

Surprised Darry believed me, I snuck the ballet bag into my old room into my dresser and headed for my room. Ponyboy was on the bed reading some book. I don't understand how people read those, but I wasn't in any mood to argue.

"Hey Pony, whatcha readin?"

"…Nothin…just a book."

"Just a book?" I snatched it from his hands. _Gone With The Wind _was what was on the front cover.

"Man you're readin one of them girly books? And I thought you already read this one a million times?"

"Yeah, well." He grabbed it back of my hands. "Well, Johnny really liked this book, okay, and you aint got no reason to be calling me girly, Mr. ballerina man."

"What? What are you talking about?" I sat up on the bed and scrunched my eyebrows.

"Yeah. A girl called for you and said that she is free this Saturday night and would like to "hang out with you" and that she was surprised you showed up for _ballet_ class today." Again, I started to blush. Dang, one thing about giving out your phone number is that other people live in the house. Wait, how did she even get my phone number? I don't remember giving it to her. Oh well, whatever.

"So…are you almost done with the book?"

"Ah, well I'm not really reading it."

"What? Well how…? Huh?" that doesn't even make sense. "That doesn't even make sense.

"Well, fine then." He slammed the book shut and left the room. What was going on with that kid? I called him back into the room. He came in and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Pony, sorry man. I didn't mean to make you upset. What's goin on?"

"Shoot, Soda, nothins goin on."

"Pony come on, you've been acting weird lately." He looked down and then up and then down again, blinked a few times and then spoke.

"Well, I mean," he rubbed his nose. "ever since Johnny died, I mean, Soda. I really miss him, man. He was like a brother to me, and it hurts. I mean you and Darry are my brothers, but Darry works all the time and you always have Steve or some girl or work, and Johnny, he spent a lot of time with me and it just hurts now that he's gone. I feel so alone; mom and dad died, and now Johnny, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Aw Pony. I don't mean to always be busy, but you know that I have to work. If I ever could hang out with someone, it would be you and you know that, but sometimes I like to just have friends of my own, you know."

He looked at my face for the first time in days. His eyes were red and he had tears coming down his face.

"yeah, I know. Johnny was my friend, and now that he's gone, well, how would you feel if that happened to Steve? Anyways, you're the first person I've really ever talked to about this, so…"

"yeah, I get ya, and I won't tell no one, as long as you keep your trap shut about the ballet thing." And I actually got a smile out of the kid.

"Yeah sure"

"Okay let's go to bed." He nodded and we got under the covers.

"night Darry!" we both called and he yelled back.

"Night"

I woke up to Pony shaking me.

"Soda it's time to get up let's go." I must have been sleeping hard. I got my work clothes on and greased my hair and I was off to work. I had been working all day in the sweltering heat pretty much all by myself. When the manager wasn't around, Steve was on the phone with his new girlfriend. He should consider himself lucky. At about 4:00 the door opened and a brown haired girl walked in. It was Shelby and she came up to the counter again like last time.

"Hey, I just wanted to pay for the gas." She let out a soft laugh and I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." I came out of my daze in a few seconds. "Oh yeah, my little brother told me that you called last night"

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something. At like, the drive in or something?" I almost fell off the stool I was sitting on.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sounds great! Saturday, I'll pick you up at 7?"

"No, actually, I will just meet you there."

"Oh ok, see you then." She shut the door, hopped in her car and drove away. I jumped up so fast that the stool under me fell down.


End file.
